What happens at PCA, stays at PCA!
by sevenleafclovergrl-7
Summary: This story follows Nicole's point-of-view and shows the good, the bad, and the ugly memories for Nicole at PCA.
1. Worst Morning Ever

Chapter 1: Worst Morning Ever!

It was a beautiful Friday morning. Students were flocking to get to class, mostly because it was Friday and then the weekend would be ahead of them. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Nicole was late to class...again.

"Oh great! I can't believe Zoey depended on Dana to wake me up!", Nicole said to herself.

Zoey had to get up earlier then usual to work on some school project with Chase and Quinn. Before Zoey had left she told Dana to wake Nicole up in time for school, because Zoey was Nicole's alarm clock. Dana of course slept in late and waited at the last minute to wake her up and not even left her enough time to dry her hair after she had washed it! Now her hair was going to be frizzy!

"I'm going to kill Dana!",Nicole cringed her teeth as she ran to her class putting her hand through her hair. She saw the building where her 1st period class had already began without her. It was a long walk from her dorm to the building, so she decided to take a short-cut by going down a hill that lead down to the building. The grass on the hill was very slippery from the thunderstorm last night.  
On her way down the hill she slipped and fell right into a water puddle.

"Oh great! This day just keeps getting better and better! Well, at least it was'nt a mudd puddle...I'm soaking wet!",Nicole groaned and got up from the ground, she was soaking wet from head to toe. Her dark blue jacket was wet, so was her jeans and her socks, the only thing that was'nt wet was the red tank top she was wearing underneath her jacket. She then heard a big rip! She looked behind her and found a hugh rip in the back of her pants.

"Oh...my...god!",Nicole wanted to scream. She took her jacket off and tied it around her waist to where noone could see the back of her ripped pants.

"Why today? Why?...Wait I have a better question, Why do I keep talking to myself?", Nicole asked herself again.

"Mabey because that fall down the hill made you halusinate!" she heard a voice from behind her.

"Logan!",Nicole was shocked to see Logan himself behind her."What are you doing here should'nt you be in class!"

"I should ask you the same thing, you know me I'm always late to class, but of course I don't fall down a hill to get to class is it a new trend or something?", Logan asked Nicole with a big smirk on his face that made him look more like a jerk then he already was.

"Y-You saw me fall down the hill?", Nicole asked alittle nervous and somewhat angry. It was'nt like more embarrasing stuff had happened to her before in the past, but now she was dealing with a blackmailer here.

"I saw enough of what I wanted to see", Logan smirked again." But don't worry I won't tell anybody...yet."

Nicole gaped at him, wait she should'nt be making a big deal out of this I mean..all she did was fall down a hill so what?

"Haha..nice try Logan, but you're not going to bring me down today!",Nicole said with a smile of triumph on her face.

"I think you've been brought down enough as it is especailly by the hill and by the way...nice underwear, I've never liked Care Bears before...until now", Logan said walking by her with a smirk on his face which became bigger when ever he saw her smile dissappear.

Nicole watched Logan dissappear to class and looked at the back of her pants and saw her underwear showing.

"Not good", Nicole started to panick alittle."I'm going to take a day off!", Nicole walked back up the hill carefully this time and went to the nurses office to get the nurse to make phone calls to her teachers for being sick.

She ran up to her dorm number 101 and retook a shower to clean off from falling down the hill and redryed her hair straight.

"Hmmm...no what am I going to say...I caught a cold? No...I sprained my ankle?...My pet hamster died? Lame!",Nicole thought to herself while trying to make excuses for not being in class today. 


	2. The Roomates Return

Chapter 2: The Roomates Return

Nicole was sitting on her bed thinking how she was going to keep Logan's mouth shut about the incident this morning. It was now 3:00 in the afternoon and the rules were that if you were'nt in your class then you have to stay in your dorm if your sick. It was'nt really the fact the fell down hill, it was the fact that their was a good chance that everyone would find out she wore Care Bear underwear! Everyone excepy Zoey, she told Zoey about all her secrets, no way would she ever trust Dana to keep one of her secrets!

"Why does this always happen to me?", Nicole groaned to herself and heard voices coming down the hallway. The door knob turned and she saw Zoey and Dana together coming in the room.

"Hey Nicole! You feeling better? We figured that since you did'nt show up to class that you were sick", Nicole's best friend Zoey said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Yea, cuz you know, a goody-two-shoes like you would never skip class", Dana said with a hateful smile on her face.

"HaHa...very funny Dana!", Nicole said sarcastically."And yes Zoey I feel good right now...because I'm not sick and was'nt sick before."

"You got lost in the closet again?", Dana asked under Nicole in her bunk bed reading a magazine.

"No!", Nicole anwsered angry.

"You mean you actually skipped class?", Zoey asked shocked.

"No, and Geezzz, even if I did would it be THAT big of a suprise?", Nicole asked.

"Uh Yea!", Zoey and Dana said at the same time.

"So why were'nt you here this morning", Zoey asked Nicole while taking out the homework that the teacher told her to give to Nicole for being absent.

"I...can me and you talk about this alone Zoey? Its kinda embarrasing", Nicole asked Zoey.

"Why? Dana won't say anything or tell anyone, right Dana?", Zoey turned toward Dana.

"Hmmm...oh sure...", Dana looked back toward her magazine.

"Ok...Well, I was walking to...correction running to class because I was late thanks to Dana!",Nicole turned toward Dana. Dana just shrugged and went back to reading her magazine.

"Dana...", Zoey looked dissapointly towards Dana.

"What? You know I like to sleep late and its not my falt she takes all year long to get ready for one day of school!", Dana said while still reading her magazine.

Nicole looked like she was ready to throw something at Dana ,but Zoey told her to continue the story.

"Anyways, I was running to class and I knew I would'nt make it in time if I had took the walkway route around to class so I decided to take a short-cut down the hill...", Nicole said turning red.

"And...", Zoey wanted her to continue.

"And I slipped and fell down the hill...into a puddle", Nicole heard giggling from Dana. Dana trying to hide behind her magazine was giggling and then pretended to read her magazine again when Nicole gave her an angry look.

"Oh...", Zoey said trying to hide a smile herself."And then..."

"I was soaking wet from head to toe and then I heard a rip and ripped my pants!", Nicole said.

Dana bursted out laughing. Nicole took one of her pillows and threw it at Dana.

"Its not funny!", Nicole yelled at Dana.

"Dana, come on stop laughing at Nicole, how would you feel if you ripped your pants?", Zoey asked Dana.

"I would hurt anyone who was laughing..", Dana said grimly and returned to reading her magazine.

"Go on Nicole", Zoey edged for her to continue.

"And when I got up...Logan was right behind me and saw the whole thing!", Nicole started to panick again," And he saw my Care Bear underwear and I'm afraid that he'll tell the whole school about it!"

This time Zoey bursted out laughing and Dana joined her.

"Evil!", Nicole cryed out.

"I'm sorry Nicole..hehe", Zoey was trying to stop laughing, "I'm sure someone will humiliate themselves tomorrow and you'll become old new, and Logan will probably forget about you and blackmail them!", Zoey said trying to make her best friend feel better.

"Yea don't worry about it, and if Logan trys anything I'll hurt him", Dana said behind her magazine.

"Thanks you guys...I think...", Nicole said.

"No prob Nicole", Zoey said hugging Nicole. "Wanna go get some sushi and watch some girl try to get plastic surgery to make her face look like Cameron Diaz on TV in the lounge?"

"Sounds like the perfect cure for embarrasment!", Nicole said with a smile.

"Wanna come with us Dana?", Zoey asked Dana.

"Nah! I think I've wasted enough brain cells on TV for a week.", Dana anwsered." But I'll come down later."

"Ok see you then!", Zoey leading Nicole out of thier room. 


	3. Delivery!

Chapter 3: Delivery!

Nicole and Zoey were sitting on the couch in the lounge watching a girl get plastic surgery. Nicole was trying to cover her eyes, she was always kind of sencsitive about blood and needles.

"Where's Chase? He should have been here by now with our Sushi?", Zoey said wondering where Chase could be.

"I don't know, but can we change the channel or something!", Nicole grabbed a pillow and sheilded her eyes.

Suddenly Nicole and Zoey heard screams approaching the lounge. The other girls in the lounge looked around in confusion.

"That sounds like Dustin!", Zoey said suprised. The lounge door flew open and Dustin on roller blades with a sushi work uniform and plates of shushi crashed into the couch Nicole and Zoey were sitting on. The girls leaned over the back of the couch and saw a dizzy Dustin holding up the shushi plates to them.

"Delivery...for..Ni..cole..and Zoey", Dustin said trying to stand up. Zoey carefully took the shushi plates from him.

"Dustin? What are you doing here? And where's Chase?", Zoey asked her little brother.

"I'm his new assistant, I got a job!", Dustin told Zoey.

"Wait a minute...since when do you work at the Shushi Bar?", Nicole asked Dustin confused.

"Well...ever since Logan got fired they needed a fill in for the Shushi Bar and I needed the money. Chase said I was just the man to work as his assistant", Dustin said proudly to the girls.

"Ok...but were the roller blades necessary?", Nicole asked Dustin.

"I wanted to put on a show so people would tip me extra money, but it did'nt work out to well...", Dustin said with his head down.

"Dustin...you know you never were good at skating, I can't believe Chase did'nt tell me you were working for him! Is he doing any of the work or is he just-", Zoey got interuppted by a screaming Chase coming through the lounge doors in his Shushi uniform on roller blades too and also like Dustin had crashed into the couch. Zoey panicked and went to help Chase up from the ground.

"I can explain...", Chase said embarrasingly as Zoey helped him up.

"Nice roller blades...", Zoey said sarcasstically.

"Oh! Thank you Zoey!", Chase said proudly," But their not mine, nethier is Dustins, Quinn invented these super roller blades that can go as fast as a car, except she forgot to mention that she did'nt build a stop button for them!", Chase said fustrated.

"Dustin told us why he's wearing them, but why are you wearing them?", Nicole asked chase.

"Well Nicole, we get alot of to-go deliverys at the Shushi Bar and we need to deliver them fast so I figured Quinn could make us something-"

"And it back-fired", Nicole finished Chases sentence for him.

"Uh...yea what you said..", Chase said still embarrased." But as you and I can see I picked the right man as my assisstance", Chase said putting a hand on Dustin's shoulder.

"Well thats nice...I guess its ok if Dustin works there", Zoey said with a smile while handing Dustin the money for the sushi.

Chase and Dustin gave eachother a high-five.

"Welp! Duty calls!", Dustin said while him and Chase stumbled out the door on their roller blades.

"That was surreal...", Nicole said to Zoey.

Later that night, Dana had come down to the lounge and offered a game of Truth or Dare. Zoey accepted, but Nicole was'nt sure she wanted to play. The other girls in the lounge gathered around to play Truth or Dare with Dana and Zoey.

"Are you playing Nicole?", Quinn asked Nicole.

"Nah...I think I'm going to take a walk outside around the campus", Nicole said walking toward the lounge door.

"Ok Nicole! Be back around 8:00, remember were not aloud to stay out past 8!", Zoey said to Nicole.

"I know Zoey!", Nicole went out the door. It was'nt usually like her to go out on her own or to talk a walk instead of playing Truth or Dare. She walked on the side walk and embarrasing memories of that morning came back.

"Oh well...it could be worse...OH! Who am I kidding? This morning was suckish!", Nicole said outloud.

"No kidding. You should be thankful it did'nt happen in public...", She heard a voice behind her. And she knew it belonged to Logan.

"Oh great...what does he want?", Nicole thought to herself.

"In fact I would never show my face again if I were you", Logan said. Nicole turned around to face him with a angry, calm look on her face.

"What do you want Logan?", Nicole said trying to put on a fearless face even though her face was turning red at that moment.

"Power, good looks, money...oh wait! I have that already!", Logan said with that famos smirk on his face.

"Yea...whatever Logan", Nicole said trying to look as calm as she could. Nicole turned away from him." What do you want from me?"

"Well I'll keep quiet about your little embarrasing moment...for a price...", Logan said. Nicole could tell his smirk was getting bigger.

"I'm leaving", Nicole said walking away from him.

"...or atleast until I get a kiss...", she heard Logan finish his sentence.

"HUH?", Nicole turned around to face Logan with shock on her face.

This time Logan turned away from her.

"You heard what I said...", Logan started laughing and walked away from a shocked and weirded-out Nicole. 


	4. Michael's got some new threads!

Chapter 4: Michael's got some new threads

"Quinn are you sure this is the lastest trend in Paris?", a unsure Michael asked his crazy science friend ,Quinn, in his dorm.

"Michael, this is definetly going to be lastest trend everywhere. And no its not been discovered yet, I'm just now inventing it, I never said it was the lastest trend in Paris!", Quinn looked up at Michael from a control she was holding in her hand.

"Logan said that you said that!...And I listened to him...", Michael smacked himself in the forehead for ever listening to Logan.

"Well, its good that I have a test subject for the coolest, trendyest thing to hit the clothe stores and fashion magazines!", Quinn said very excited." This new All-in-one closet has various clothes that you can change into on the go! You just have to stand their, press this button..", Quinn pressed a button on the remote and suddenly Michaels old clothes changed into a gray tanktop and jeans and white tennis shoes in a flashing light without him moving.

"Cool! So I don't even need to go around putting my clothes on, I just need to stay here!", Michael said suprised.

"And you don't need a closet! Just press a button..", Quinn pressed anouther button on the remote and in a flash Michael changed into a micky mouse sports bra and tight shorts.

"HEY!", Michael yelled embarrased."Quick! Get me out of these clothes before anyone sees-", Michael was inturrupted by Logan walking into their room.

"Haha! Did you get you and your sisters bras mixed up or somethin'?", Logan smiled at Michael.

"No I did'nt get mine and my sisters bras- Hey! I don't wear a bra!", Michaels face kept getting redder and redder.

"Riiiiiight!", Logan kept smirking at Michael.

"OHHH! My experiments never go right the first time! I'll be back in a minute Michael, I have to get my tool kit to fix the remote, don't go anywhere!", Quinn hopped up and went to her room.

"Wait! You mean I'm stuck like this!", Michael shouted to Quinn who was leaving and Logan laughed even harder.

"Wonder what your parents would say if they could see you now...or the whole school for that matter", Logan started making pretend camera movements with his fingers.

"You would'nt!", Michael had a nervous look on his face.

"Don't worry...I won't tell anyone, besides I've got bigger fish to fry", Logan started to exit the room to go work out at the gym.

"What do you mean?", Michael asked.

"Can't say its private!",Logan opened the door.

"Is it a girl?", Michael asked sarcastically. Logan always pretended he was such a ladys man, Michael of course knew this.

"Something like that", Logan started to smile as he left the room. 


	5. Strange Happenings!

Chapter 5: Strange Happenings

"Okay! I want you kids to start from the top! And bring energy into it!", Nicoles and Zoey's teacher told the kids in the classroom. Nicole was in Chrous, one of her favorite classes, and they were rehearsing a musical play.

"Can we stop already! I'm getting tired of rehearsing that stupid song that makes no sense", Nicole heard Logan behind her complain.

"Yea! This musical play makes no sense! First we go to some farm song, then we go to some opera scene. Tell us whats all this suppose to mean?", Dana asked.

"Hey Dana, your a poet and you did'nt even know it!", Nicole said to Dana.

"Hey Michael cool clothes!", Zoey turned around and said to Michael.

"Thanks Zoey", Michael said with a cool look on his face.

"Yea Michael, where did you get those clothes? I'm pretty sure those aren't out in stores yet!", Chase said touching Michaels shirt and then getting a little shock of electricity from it.

"Ouch! What was that!", Chase asked Michael while shaking off his hand.

"Uhhhh..",Michael was about to anwser.

"Okay kids thats enough talking, lets go through it again!", their chrous teacher replied with excitment. The kids in the class groaned whenever she said this.

"First we will start off with the song "Farmer Tan", then go to the classical song "If I was a Rich Man", does that sound good?", the teacher asked the class. Suddenly the bell rang. All the kids rushed out of the classroom while Nicole and Zoey took their time.

"I don't see what the big deal is...its just a song", Zoey said to Nicole.

"Yea! Easy for you to say! Mrs. Elliot did'nt pick you to do a song duet with Logan!", Nicole said referring to their chrous teacher."I swear Zoey, karma is killing me! What if in the middle of the duet I sneeze or I choke or worse...What if in the middle of the song Logan tells everyone about my underwear while were singing!"

"Don't worry Nicole! He's not that evil...I think", Zoey said putting a hand on Nicoles shoulder.

Nicole and Zoey walked outside and sat at a table with Dana.

"Have you guys noticed something strange things happening lately...?", Dana asked Nicole and Zoey as they sat down.

"No, what?", Nicole asked Dana.

"Michael keeps electricuting people with his shirt!",Dana said with a almost smile on her face.

"Quinn!", Nicole and Zoey said at the same time.

"You called!", Quinn appeared suddenly.

"Hey Quinn", Zoey said with a smile.

"What have you done to Michael?",Dana asked Quinn.

"He's testing out my new experiment! I'll tell you later, but right now I have try my newest experiment to see if vegtables can attack humans!", Quinn ran off.

"That is one messed up girl!", Zoey said.

"Figures it had something to do with her, and Logan keeps going around acting like he knows something we don't know",Dana said wondering.

"That he's stupid? Sad part is everyone knows that!",Nicole said. Dana and Zoey laughed.

"Thats the first time I've ever heard you make a joke thats funny!", Dana said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?", Nicole looked at Dana.

"You guys come on! Lets not fight!", Zoey said trying to calm her friends down."I'm having enough pressure as it is right now because of Mr. Casey's test in about an hour..."

"Mr. Casey's test is today?", Nicole asked panicked.

"Yea...did'nt you know?", Dana asked Nicole.

"I gotta go study!", Nicole said putting her stuff in her backpack in a rush.

"You beeter hurry Nicole! Break lasts anouther hour, use my notes, their in our room in my notebook". Zoey told nicole.

"Thanks Zoe!", Nicole grabbed her stuff and rushed to room 101. 


	6. Logan's Secret Plan

Chapter 6: Logan's Secret Plan

"Why? Why? Today of all days I forget to study for the biggest test of the semester?", Nicole ran up the stairs toward the girls dorm building. As she was passing by she saw Michael flirting with some new girls at the school and showing them around.

"And the office is on the other side of the campus and the girls dorm is right where my friend Nicole is heading", Michael pointed at Nicole as she ran by telling the new girls directions at the school,"And over there is the Jim!"

"Oh its such a big building!",said one of the girls.

"Be careful! Jim's sensitive about his weight!", that was the last thing Nicole heard Michael say as she was getting closer and closer to the girl's dorm. She went into the building, ran up the stairs and searched through her pocket for her key. It was gone.

"No!", Nicole said as she dropped her books on the floor and emptyed out her pockets."Could it get any worse?"

"Don't know...for you anything could get worse", she heard a voice behind her and she knew it was Logan again.

"Isn't this getting a little old Logan?", Nicole asked fustrated not even looking up at Logan but searching through her bag for her key.

"Nah! Stalking isn't my style of black mailing but since you reminded me...", Logan's smile grew.

"I don't have time for this Logan! I have to find my key to get Zoeys notes and study for a very important test!", Nicole dumped her bag completely out to search for her key.

"You mean...this key", Logan asked Nicole as he held up Nicoles key getting her attention.

"What are you doing with my dorm key?", Nicole asked shocked.

"Found it on the floor. You should be more careful with your dorm key!", Logan said playfully tossing her key up and down in the air in his hand.

"Give me my key back!", Nicole reached for her key, but Logan dangled the key above her taking advantage of the fact that he was taller then her.

"Not until you listen to me", Logan said.

"What is it?", Nicole asked giving up on reaching the key.

"Meet me behind my dorm building 2 hours after school", Logan told Nicole.

"Why 2 hours after school", Nicole asked Logan.

"Cause I got detention", Logan said with a smug look on his face.

"Forget it!", Nicole said glaring at him.

"Times ticking...", Logan dangled the key back and forth as Nicoles eyes followed the key.

"Fine! Just give me the key!", Nicole demanded reaching for the key again which Logan held above him.

"Just remeber if you don't do what I asked...", Logan leaned in toward Nicole", I'll make your life miserable...especially at the concert", Logan smiled as he let go of the key in her hand and then turned around and left the hallway. Nicole stared at the key doubtfully then back down the hallway Logan just left in.

"What does he want from me? This kind of stuff always happens to me! Its not fair!", Nicole glanced at her watched and sqealed.

"Oh no! Only 40 minutes left!", Nicole quickly opened the dorm door and went inside.

Okay thats it for the chapter! Sorry! I take a long time writing chapters! Thanx for the be-au-tiful reviews! 


	7. Nicole's worst fear

Chapter 7: Nicole's biggest fear

Nicole ran to class to take the biggest test of the semester only having the knowlege of when she studied the last 20 minutes before class was suppose to start.

"I can't believe Zoey and Dana went on ahead to class without me!", Nicole thought as she opened the classroom door just before the bell had rung for class to begin.

"You made it! I thought you would never get here!", Zoey exclaimed. "Did you study enough?"

"I hope so...", Nicole tailed off in doubt.

"You better hope so! This test counts 50 of our entire grade this semester!", Dana said fixing her hair in her compact mirror.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!", Nicole said to Dana.

Nicole took her seat beside Zoey and infront of Dana as the teacher walked in to give them their test. Nicole had started on her test, but found her thoughts drifting off to Logan. Why did he want to meet her afterschool? Why her? And how did he find her key? She was looking everywhere for it! Is he trying to mess with her head? He better not!

"Psssttt! Nicole! Your breaking your pencil in half!", Zoey whispered to Nicole. Nicole looked down and saw her hand sqeazing her pencil tightly. Guess thinking about Logan will make you do stuff like that! Mabey she should'nt worry about it as much...

Nicole finally got done with the test and Mr. Casey graded them as her and the other students had to sit quietly at their desks.

Mr. Casey had slowly got up from his desk and looked at the students through his small framed glasses.

"Well class...I'm very impressed with all of you, you all got high scores except for one student who got a D-!", he slowly looked at Nicole. Oh my god! She knew it was her!

"And that student could retake the test tomorrow afterschool and is he or SHE passes she could pass my class!", he slowly looked away from Nicole as Nicole sunk down in her seat. The bell rang 2 minutes later and Nicole walked with Zoey outside.

"This is just great! Now I'm sure to fail his class!", Nicole said to Zoey panicking.

"Nicole I hate to say it but its your own fault! You should have studied!", Zoey said to Nicole not even trying to cheer her up.

"Whatever...I gotta go meet Lo...I gotta go write a letter to my parents! Later!", Nicole said running off from a confused Zoey.

"ok that was a good save...", Nicole said to herself walking behind the girls dorm building only to see the jerk was not even there.

"You think if he black mailed me to come here he would show up on time!", Nicole thought to herself looking at her watch. She heard a noise from behind her and saw the jerk himself rounding the corner waving to some of his jock friends. She looked at her watch again. Her watch read 3:57 p.m. which meant he was early. Ok mabey he wasn't late after all.

"Well well well...I'm suprised you showed up at all. Heard you flunked Mr. Caseys big test today!", Logan said with a smirk.

"How'd you find out?", Nicole asked.

"A little birdy told me. I passed that test with an A!", Logan said smirking again when Nicole's face changed to a frown. She could'nt believe that even Logan Reese had passed and she did'nt!

"S-So?", Nicole spatted out to him.

"So...that means you have to take the retake test to pass his class...and I made an A on it", Logan said trying to point it out.

"And...?", Nicole asked confused. Logan started to get fustrated, did he have to spell it out to her?

"And you need me!", Logan said trying to keep his cool," I can help you study hard to pass that test..for a price..."

"Wait a minute! First you blackmail me about my Hill incident and now you want to help me but for a price? What do you want from me?",Nicole asked eyeing him suspisiously.

"Ok...its hard for me to say this but...", Logan trailed off.

Ok! Thats enough for that chapter! Left a cliff hanger for ya! Next chapters coming soon! 


	8. What have I gotten myself into?

Chapter 8: What have I gotten myself into?

"Well...its hard to say this but...", Logan trailed off.

"Go on tell me!", Nicole said hoping its nothing bad that she had to do.

"I want a date...with ...uh.. with..um.. Dana!", Logan said getting red in the face.

"What?", Nicole asked shocked and in yet relieved at the same time.

"You heard me...uh..thats right! I need you to get me a date with Dana Cruz!", Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You like Dana?", Nicole asked with a smile on her face,"I can't believe it! I thought you hated her!"

"Well the secrets out isn't it?", Logan said turning away from Nicole, "Logan Reese does'nt hate people, he either diss likes them with a huge passion or pretends to not like them when he really does!", Logan said looking back at Nicole smiling.

"Did you just refier yourself in the 3rd person? Thats kinda creepy...", Nicole said with a unsure look on her face.

"Whatever! I'm just a simple kind of guy like the rest of the guys here at PCA!", Logan said out of character.

"What does that mean?", Nicole asked confused.

"Whatever you want it to mean. And don't forget about rehearsels for the musical next week! You better not screw it up! Or I'll tell your care bear incident to the whole school and don't forget to meet me in the morning. About an hour before school starts so I can tutor you on that test you flunked!", Logan said walking away from her.

"Wait a minute! Don't you wanna tell me about how I should set you and Dana up?", Nicole asked. Logan stopped and turned around to face Nicole.

"Well talk about it in the morning.", Logan said with a frown on his face and gave Nicole a wave. He walked toward the boys dorm.

"What was that about...?", Nicole wondered out loud. Why does he look so sad? Why was he being a jerk considering now that she had blackmail on him for liking Dana? And why could'nt he have tutored her right now! The lazy bum!

With that she turned and walked to the girls dorm building.

* * *

Zoey walked outside and sat at a table with the closest view of the beach. She took out her laptop and quickly wrote a letter to her parents. After she was done she was thinking about something that happened earlier in the day. Chase had asked her out to the movies as a date. She could'nt imagine going to the movies with Chase as a date, mabey as a friend, but not as a date. 

"What am I going to do? I can't hurt Chases feelings! And I can't see him that way, how could I when I like someone else who I know might never like me back...", Zoey said depressed.

"Hey Zoe! Whats the matter?", Zoey turned around shocked to find Dustin right behind her.

"Oh Dustin! I did'nt see you there!", Zoey said with a smile on her face.

"Whatcha thinking about?", Dustin asked counting his money from his job at the Shushi Bar.

"Someone I adore...", Zoey sighed putting her fist under her chin looking at the ocean.

"What?", Dustin asked confused.

"You'll understand one day how it feels to be in love Dustin", Zoey said getting up and patting Dustins shoulder", Come on champ! Lets go get some ice cream, my treat!

"Ok! If you insist!", Dustin said happily following Zoey.

Alright! Sorry that was short! The next ones gonna be really long! Full of twists and turns and suprises that WILL shock you! And no I'm not talking about a waterpark here! Until next time...CYA!


	9. I'm Not Touching You!

Hello everyone! Thanx for the nice reviews! Thank you Sango A.R, Mrs. Logan Reese, zxxbmsgirl, girlsrule4ever, sweetfiregirl, twinkleestar(keep up the good work!-),me(as in the one that reviewed me! I'm not thanking myself!LOL!),Mrs Ponyboy curtis, and everyone else I accidently left out I'll thank you guys later in the next chapter! And chadslover don't jump to conclusions! You did notice Logan frowning, no? On with the story!

Chapter 9: I'm Not Touching You!

"Hey Nicole whats up?", Dana asked Nicole as Nicole entered their dorm room. Dana was sitting on her bed reading anouther magazine.

"Oh nothing...", Nicole looked at Dana with a smirk, not as evil as Logans though.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?", Dana asked Nicole looking up from her magazine.

"No reason...except the I know someone who likes you...", Nicole said putting her stuff down in the floor.

"Well it must be a geek considering he told you!", Dana laughed at her own joke.

"What! I'm a very trustworthy person and besides...its someone you know...", Nicole tried to intimidate Dana.

"Well...I don't care just tell me who it is", Dana said trying not to look the least bit interested but was dying to know on the inside.

"Well since you don't care I'm not gonna tell you! I'm gonna go talk to Zoey! Later!", Nicole said grabbing her dorm key and walking out the door.

"Who is it?", she heard Dana shouting after her as the left the room.

"I'm not touching you!", Dustin yelled poking Zoey.

"Dustin stop it! Thats getting pretty old!", Zoey said throwing her ice cream in the garbage.

"But I'm not touching you!", Dustin waved his finger in Zoeys face.

"Dustin stop touching me!", Zoey pushed his finger out of her face.

"But I'm not touching you! Really!", Dustin said taking a lick of his ice cream.

"You know the kids right Zoe, he technically ain't touching you", Zoey turned around to find Micheal behind her in a long trench coat like suit and sunglasses.

"Oh...hey Micheal!", Zoey said changing her frown into a smile.

"Sup? Wheres Chase?", Micheal asked taking off his sunglasses.

"Oh I don't know... hows Quinns experiment going?", Zoey asked Micheal.

"Besides the fact that if water touches me I could get electericuted and die its going pretty good!", Micheal said.

"So hows Logan and Chase doing?", Dustin asked throwing the rest of his ice cream in the garbage and has it smeared on his face.

"Chase is Chase as usual...and Logan ain't actin' like himself lately. He's acting like less of a jerk and more gloomy lately...", Micheal asked in wonder and then looked at his watch," Oh snap! I gotta go and meet up with Quinn so she can fix my new threads!"

"Cya little man", Micheal gave Dustin a high five.

"Bye Zoe!", he waved at Zoey and ran off to Quinns dorm.

The Next Morning...

It was 6:00 a.m. in the morning. Nicole rolled off her bed on accident.

"Grrrr...Why does Logan tutor me early in the morning...Why?", Nicole said as she got up and got dressed. She queitly got her backpack and closed the door hoping not to wake up Zoey or Dana...especially Dana!

She walked behind the girls dorm hoping that was where they were suppose to meet for the tutoring session.

"Its so cold out here!", Nicole complained shivering, wrapping her arms around herself.

"No kidding...", she heard Logan from behind her holding a bunch of books in his arms. She was starting to get tired of how Logan would always sneak up on her.

"Gezzz I thought you were gonna leave out in the cold forever!", Nicole said walking toward Logan noticing he only had on a light jacket. Mabey he really is cold blooded...

"Now now! I would never do that, we're all friends here!", Logan said smiling at Nicole.

"Yea sure...", Nicole said uncrossing her arms," Not lets get this tutoring thing over with!"

"Fine by me", Logan said smiling at Nicole.

Meanwhile back at the dorm Zoey is thinking of a cetain someone while shes sleeping.

Zoey thinks about her crush as she tosses and turns in her bed.

"Micheal...", Zoey says dreamly smiling. 


	10. Authors note

Chapter 10: Authors note(LOL)

Hey yall! Thanx for the reviews and a note to some of you in case you did'nt notice this is a LOGAN/NICOLE fic! I was going to lead the suspense by throwing you off track with a dana/ logan kinda thing and i was going to jump back to nicole/logan thing but some of you(L) jump to conclusions before reading more of the story! No offense to any of you! You guys are great, just don't jump to conclusions! k?

Thank you guys who reviewed me and were nice to me!I luv you guys! 


End file.
